SAK HYDRA MEGA WARFARE
by Rocky G
Summary: You've seen the crossovers, but have you seen the SAK HYDRA EBook? I own SAK, HYDRA, the names of any characters associated completely with the SAK or HYDRA. WILL BE UPDATED!


\\\\{S.A.K}/ VERSUS HYDRA:  
MEGA WARFARE

There is a terrible war: a war only 3 started but none could end.

This is the \\\\{S.A.K}/ -H.Y.D.R.A- MEGA WARFARE

We now see a boy in a symbiote similar to Spiderman's enemy, Venom. He leads a million soliders. He has fought with the enemy, and is now fighting against it, he is only ten, yet the stealthiest being ever. He is a Titan. This is Rocky Grise, and today he will tell you his entire account of his origin story:

It had been 4 months since I just turned 3. I was playing alone when I saw a large, flashy, and unmistakably green, with any color of green ever. I couldn't believe my eyes. At first I was thought I was just seeing things, but when I was teleported there I knew it wasn't a hallucination. I was screaming the whole time as the put me onto a bed, punched my lights out, then started injecting me with Tumor's DNA. Since my dad was -ARGON KNIGHT-, my DNA and Tumor's went together, causing me to become only half human, half hydrean. They then cut open my stomach, and going near my chest, they put a small box with wires. This was my super senses. They weren't that evil, and they introduced themselves as they went into my mind. They gave me information, but they also controlled my vital functions such as heartbeat. And they also told me what was going on around me. It took a long time to get used tp being unconscious most of the time, but the super senses replaced my eyesight, which is why I get dizzy if I turn my super senses off. Anyway, the hydreans took me to their base, while someone carried me to the secret place where I was to begin my training. It was all dark and green lights sometimes lit up the places that were important, such as where I was headed to. Since I was unconscious (Well if it weren't for my super senses I would be) they started to wake me up. Then they started to fight me, and me, son of -ARGON KNIGHT- The MEGA-Titan, I used my instinct and they were knocked out easily. Seeing my chance, I crashed out the building, flying. My future(I guess I must say it. Girl) friend, She-She, was on a mission, to try to see if they got me yet. "They have him. What do I do now." She said. "Don't worry She. We'll get Rocket and everything will be okay. Although I know what it is being in there, it pains me to say we cannot go after him." Top said. I saw She-She and thought from her uniform she would help, for my super senses had scanned her. I knew I was dead the moment I felt a stinging vine like thing wrapping around my waist, pulling me down to my doom. "HELP!" I screamed. But She-She only shook her head and cried. Little did I know the torture I was to get. When I was struggling trying to get out, I used my powers on Tumor, who flied and crashed into his throne, smashing it to pieces. Then Tumor projected a large light green ball of energy, which was his COSMO energy. I dodged it and returned it with a blue ball that knocked Tumor into the ground, nearly unconscious. Then a force of hydrean jet fighters coming straight at me, which I destroyed with ease. Tumor got up, shot these weird objects at me, which then he realized I was a Titan, and with the objects speeding towards me, I didn't know how to dodge them, so then my super senses showed my unconscious body flying down and a hydrean solider caught me, then started to carry me to the Arena. "He can control his unconscious mind. Very interesting.I then saw She-She hiding in a corner, looking aat me with her stunning blue eyes "That unconscious kid, he knows where I am and he sees me." She-She said. "He has something the hydreans put in his chest, I believe it is something to help him survive."

"Because it is." I said to her using my thought.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU TALK IF YOUR UNCONSCIOUS." She replied in thought

"You know, I should kill myself. I will just heal any wound. Besides, I know what the real Rocky plans for me: Ttorture. Tell me one reason that I shouldn't 21, and these guys will die."

15 DAYS LATER:  
She-She and Top had just found out Rocky became Comrade Destructo, and had secretly came into the building, silently as ever. "I sense them. They think they can hide from us? HAHAHAHA" I laughed with an evil tone. "We need reinforcements now, do you copy?" Top said. "AGS, we need you now! This is code pink emergency!" "We are on our way, just hang in there." Rocket said.  
"They will learn. RAZOR GUN NOW!" I said Then the large thorns on my armor began to shoot at She-She and Top. "We're here. Prepare to be unconscious, Comrade Destructo." Rocket said. "Make me." I said, then using my armored tentacle-like arms in my back, I got She-She and Top. "You wouldn't do it and you couldn't if you tried." Rocket said. Then I grabbed She-She by the neck, using pressure points, I knocked her out easily even though she was a mini god, as well as the other main sak members exept Rocket, who was a titan. I then put She-She in my back arms, and wrapping so she couldn't move, I went off. Then Rocket snapped his fingers, nearly making me unconscious, and then I did the same, but then lightning struck me, and the next thing I know Tumor is talking to me. "So, your awake, glad to have you back." Tumor said. "My plan is for you to go out there and show them who we are, nd not a bunch of failures. "Yes, my lord." I said with my permanent anonymous voice. "Don't fail me. I am begging you, we haven't won a war before we got you. Finally if it weren't for you, HYDRA wouldn't be anything worthy of the Desum force. Go, in honor." "I must realease the prisoner." I said. Tumor nodded in understanding. I then unwrapped She-She, made a portal to the SAK base, then settled her on the floor, then she woke up screaming, which made the others including Rocket come. I then went back into the portal and closed it. "That was close, you should've used her as a hostage to make it easier" "But that would only make it worse, since they will come back stronger to get us.


End file.
